


Secret notes by Wolf3467

by Opie3467



Series: Shifter Love [1]
Category: Orphan (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opie3467/pseuds/Opie3467
Summary: Silver Calvain is an orphan and gay nerd, his parents died when he was four years old and he was put in foster care because none of his parents family wanted him. A single Mom Olivia Char and her son Brandon Char took him in at the age of ten years old he has lived with them since then becoming friends with both of them. He doesn't have many friends at school because he doesn't talk much to anyone besides Bran.Lucian Morlin is a jock the captain of the football team to say the most Lucian is bi and he came out at the beginning of his second year to the whole school. He has a good life not only because he is doing good in school but also because of his father being the Ceo of the Morlin Enterprise and after he graduates this year. His parents already knew he was bi a year before he actually came out to the school his parents are telling him that they want him to find a boyfriend before he takes over.Silver also known as Sil to his friends few as they are, he loves to express himself in his writing and he writes almost everything down on any place he can so his teacher sets him up for a note exchanging with someone he doesn't know so he isn't afraid to write.





	1. The first day of tenth grade

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first book on this website so I hope you like it.  
> Wolf3467  
> ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Silvers POV**

 

" Silver honey, it's time to wake up, " said Ms. Char.  

 

" Five more minutes, " I said snuggling into my warm fluffy blanket. 

 

" Silver ". 

 

I ignored the warning in her voice and snuggled deeper into my blanket only to have it ripped off of me a second later, I sat up and glared at her before getting up and mumbling under my breath about how I never get any sleep. 

 

" What was that " Ms. Char said 

 

" **Nothing** , "  I said quickly. 

 

" Hmph, that's what I thought, " she said before walking away. 

 

I sighed in relief because even though she is an inch or two shorter than me she is still very scary with raven black hair, eyes that look totally black, she is slightly muscular, sunkissed skin, and the height of 5/8. I have hot pink hair, forest green eyes, slightly pale skin, I'm quite skinny, and I am only 6/0 which is quite short compared to other males my age. I'm also a little scared because she is a black panther shifter and even though I am a white panther which is a rare kind of shifter and I am supposedly stronger than most shifters doesn't make me any less scared because I have never learned how to fight since I hate fighting so I would rather not test her. I slowly got up because I was still asleep and went to my closet and started to  ~~~~search through it to find what I was going to wear when I heard my best friend yelling.

 

" Sil, don't bother in finding an outfit I already picked yours out it's in my room ". 

 

I groaned before walking into his room hoping he didn't choose anything that would make me look stupid and what I mean by stupid I mean slutty, ever since I came out to Bran that I am gay he decided I should wear short shorts, black leggings, a tank top that he bought for me at Christmas last year that says '  _Bite Me, I Dare You '_ , a jean jacket, and knee-high boots. I mean it's not that bad I just don't like the shorts they are a little too short and shows off my but when I got to his room I found the same outfit I told you about, with a frown I took the outfit back to my room and got dress. 

 

" Sil, it's time for breakfast ". 

 

With a grin, I ran down the stairs so Bran didn't eat my pancakes because if I took to long he would eat my pancakes when I got downstairs when I got down the stairs I quickly ate my pancakes then went to school. The school is only half a mile from where I live Bran use to go to that school with me but he graduated last year so I'm walking alone, it took me about twenty minutes to get to school. When I got there I went straight to my locker and put my book bag in there because I won't need anything from it until after lunch my locker is number six which I think is ironic because my name has six numbers in it, I have had this locker since last year and it is full of notebooks with all the stories I wrote last year. 

 

 

When I finally got my locker opened I could barely find a place to put my bag but I was able to fit it in there and set a reminder on my phone to clean out my locker during lunch because of how crowded it is, I went over to Mr. Dreams classroom and knocked on the door, the person who opened the door wasn't Mr. Dream but a man I never met before opened the door and glared at me the clothes he had on where quite expensive, he had on a white button up that was unbuttoned halfway down and black dress pants. He has shoulder length black hair, piercing dark blue eyes, a slightly crooked nose, high cheekbones, full lips that were slightly swollen, a sharp jawline, the hight of 6/8 and a muscular/tall built. 

 

 

" Kids are not allowed in class before the bell " he snapped at me. 

 

 

I was about to answer when Mr. Dream appeared behind him and said. 

 

 

" Don't mind him, Silver come in ". 

 

 

Mr. Dream looks a little different from how he usually did, his usually gelled back his light brown hair was slightly disheveled along with his clothes and his thin lips were slightly swollen, other than that everything was the same his light blue eyes that shine when he's happy, high cheekbones, a button nose, a hight of 6/6, and a thin/slightly muscular built. I walked in the classroom making sure I didn't accidentally brush up against the man who opened the door and looked around, it was the same as last year with the posters that hung on the walls all saying a different quote, six tables put in various places in the room his desk was at the front of the room with a bunch of paper on it and  his computer. I sat down at the table near the front when Mr. Dream said. 

 

 

" I signed you up for note buddies ". 

 

 

I frowned " Mr. Dream "!

 

 

H chuckled " I know you don't want to but I think you should just try it ". 

 

 

I sighed " fine I guessed I will try it ".   


	2. Another 365 days until I'm outta here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver Calvain is an orphan and gay nerd, his parents died when he was four years old and he was put in foster care because none of his parents family wanted him. A single Mom Olivia Char and her son Brandon Char took him in at the age of ten years old he has lived with them since then becoming friends with both of them. He doesn't have many friends at school because he doesn't talk much to anyone besides Bran.
> 
> Lucian Morlin is a jock the captain of the football team to say the most Lucian is bi and he came out at the beginning of his second year to the whole school. He has a good life not only because he is doing good in school but also because of his father being the Ceo of the Morlin Enterprise and after he graduates this year. His parents already knew he was bi a year before he actually came out to the school his parents are telling him that they want him to find a boyfriend before he takes over. Silver also known as Sil to his friends few as they are, he loves to express himself in his writing and he writes almost everything down on any place he can so his teacher sets him up for a note exchanging with someone he doesn't know so he isn't afraid to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this one is going to be in Lucians POV  
> ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Lucians POV**

With a groan, I woke up as my alarm blares the song Three Little Birds by Bob Marly I quickly shut it of before I did a full body stretch so I could get the stiffness out of my muscles, I heard the satisfying sound of my joints popping as I stretched before I walked to my walk-in closet and picked out my outfit today. I have a walk-in closet because when I find my mate he/she will need room for her clothes and yes I said he/she I am bi so I like girls and boys though I like boy's the most no offense, but girls seem to get on my nerves because all they really do these days is gossip, talk about boys, and follow boys all the while they try to get boy to pay attention to them by clothes that barely cover anything. I am one of the boys that they usually talk about and follow, the names Lucian         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, people as you figured out already I am making this a shifter story, I thought it would make more interesting also this is the first book on my shifter love series. I am thinking of making a book about Silvers older brother bran and Lucians older brother Zane who shows up near the middle of the book, I'm thinking of calling it Music brings us together again and again. 
> 
> please tell me what you think?  
> ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Author's Note:**

> ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> So this is the first chapter I hope you liked it.  
> Wolf3467


End file.
